This invention relates to apparatus for inserting wires into electrical contact terminals which are contained in a connector, the connector being of the general type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,335. Other inserting apparatus for inserting wires into terminals in connectors are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,758,935, 3,800,390, and 3,816,897.
Electrical connectors of the type disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,335 have received widespread acceptance, particularly in the telephone industry, and they are now being used in large numbers. Several types of insertion tools are available, the tool shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,758,935 being widely used. Because of the widespread use of pre-loaded connectors of the type referred to above, a variety of types of tools are needed for different circumstances and the instant invention is directed to the achievement of a tool of relatively simplified construction which has many of the desirably features of previously known tools and which is ideally suited for certain circumstances.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide an improved apparatus for inserting wires into terminals in a multi-contact electrical connector. A further object is to provide a tool which can be produced at low cost and which requires a minimum of operator training when it is put to use. A further object is to provide a compact and rugged tool which will withstand ordinary, or even abusive, treatment when used by a technician at the site of a wiring operation.